angels have hearts too
by maxride bacon bombs ducktape
Summary: max has a heart attack. and fang caused it. the flock gets their own voices and thing will be explained. alternative to "max" the book. FAX! ran out of genres but also some action later on! super fax! there will; be an epilouge with a surprising twist!
1. angels on high with an all time low

Alternate book "Max" after botched air show with suicide sniper

Max pov.

"I don`t know I think we should still do the air shows". I said. "I don`t think that`s a good idea max, it`s just too dangerous". Fang quietly argued. Now most people are aware of my knee jerk reaction whenever someone tells me no but fang of all people should understand. "Excuse me?" I replied with an edge of steel in my voice. The flock evidently had more sense that fang as they retreated out the hotel door and iggy mumbled something about going to get milk. "I just don`t think they are safe anymore." "But fang we promised my mom that we would do this, w can`t let her and the c.s.m. down" I replied, shocked. "Max I don`t mean any disrespect but it's not the c.s.m. I'm worried about." he said in a small but defiant voice. This made my breath catch in my throat as his eyes flooded in pain and worry. He hadn`t been himself lately, he was talking more, he was being defiant, and I don`t know where our relationship stands but things had changed. So here he was finally getting to his feelings during a fight of all places. "Then what are you worried about, the flock?" I said in a sobered voice. "no" he paused and leaned In close, "I'm worried I'll lose you." He added before his warm lips crashed against mine making my heart race. His hands found their way around my waist and lifted my up to his height. My heart beat erratically and my arm cramped. The stress was getting to me. How could anyone no matter how mutated handle saving the world, a confusing relationship, 5 kids, and a talking dog. My head swirled and I felt my legs buckle as I kissed him deeper. But the cramps had spread to my neck now and I was gasping for breath when I broke away. His eyes clouded with emotional pain as he wondered what he had done wrong. This display was the last straw as I felt my heart pinch. "Max?" "Max!" he screeched his voice was loud but I felt distant and I saw the ground rush up before my eyes closed.

Fang`s pov.

I was shocked, at first she had just sat there after our lips had met but then she started returning the kiss before she broke away. She stood and her arm and neck twitched oddly and her legs buckled. "Max?" I asked worriedly. What had I done, had I hurt her? "Max!" I screeched as she started falling face first towards the carpet. I dove under her just before she hit the ground and caught her just before her head connected with the floor. My mind raced as her eyes rolled back and she fought for breath. I touched 2 fingers to her neck over her jugular, her pulse was erratic. So I had given her an arrhythmia **(A/N,if you don`t know what an arrhythmia is then look it up, fang is supposed to e very smart)** while kissing her. Most kids would dream of that but it was truly terrifying. She had fought super powered mutants of all shapes and sizes could she really be given a heart attack by a simple kiss. "No" I mumbled as I cleared my head. I needed to focus; I whipped out the phone Dr. Martinez had bought for me, with more for the others, for emergencies. I rapidly clicked the pad and dialed _911. _We all hated hospitals but I had no choice. She would need attention after this if she made it. "No" I thought to myself there was no _if_ .she WOULD make it. I put it on speaker and turned to max. I ripped off her orange blouse and placed my hands over her heart. My hands compressed her chest about an inch from the sternum. I tilted her head back and placed my mouth over hers and my breath filled her lungs. After 15 breaths I returned to compressions. The ring finally subsided to a click and a young voice. "_911 _what is your emergency?" "My friend… Sarah, "I lied quickly "had a heart attack, is unconscious and we need help "I answered, defeated."Okay just stay calm" the operator said quickly "have you begun CPR and rescue breaths yet?"

"Yes" I answered quickly. "Okay, continue until first responders arrive" she said calmly. The operator said other things but I didn`t pay attention. All I could think about was keeping max alive. Between repetitions I pulled max`s phone out of her pocket and dialed iggy`s number. The ring sounded as I continued with the breaths. Iggy quickly answered and said "hey is everything alright? Max didn`t kill you did she?" "I don`t want to clean that up." He teased though it was forced "Damn it iggy!" I shouted "this is not the time, max had a heart attack!" he paused, stunned. "We`ll be right there; we`re in the lobby" he answered in a sobered voice. Max now had been down for 2 minutes and she was running out of time. I could only do this for so long, even with adrenaline my arms and lungs burned from the hard work of CPR and without this she would die. I returned to breaths and 4 bird kids burst through the door with iggy in the lead. "fang?" he shouted. "Here" I answered weakly. Apparently with our faster breathing and heart beats CPR was incredibly hard. " let me take over" he said while he strode over to the bedside with angel, nudge, gazzy, and total in tow each with tears and worry filling their eyes. I weakly left my bedside post while he took over and collapsed on the adjacent bed still staring at max`s shallowly breathing form. She somehow managed to stay beautiful even while her heart was rapidly beating out of rhythm. Her breathing slowed and she started to relax. I thought she was calming down but I was very wrong. 


	2. awakening

Iggy pov

I listened as fang collapsed on the bed next to me and I begun c.p.r.. I didn`t need nudge to tell me what he was feeling. I knew that unless max made it he wouldn`t either. Maybe physically he would survive but he could just as well stop eating. I turned my thoughts back to max and realized that she was slowing down. Her pulse was still erratic but it was becoming fainter. Crap. My arms are getting tired and I am short of breath. "Fang?" I weakly called out after last breath I could manage. He was by my side in an instant. "I can`t keep this up, can you rake over?" he never replied. I could hear him begin before I could even pick myself up. Max`s heart rate was already improving. Why could he keep her alive? He was even more tired than I was and I was just as strong. I heard angel in my head. "**have you heard the phrase **_**love conquers all**_**?"** it wasn`t a question but a statement. The thought brought an infinitesimally small smile to my lips. If the situation wasn`t so dire I would make a witty remark. The atmosphere was so depressing even nudge was quite. Save for muffled sobs. I decided to lift the morale. "Listen her heart beat is smoothing out and picking up!" I exclaimed lowly. At this I could practically feel their shoulders relax even fang breathed a sigh of relief between breaths.

Max pov

I was somewhere between unconsciousness and the real world there were a few sound around me but couldn`t make them out. I saw the light **(A/N Cliché much?**) but I wasn`t ready to go. Not by a long shot. And I could feel it dimming and the world coming into focus. My head still swam and I could vaguely remember confusion, love, hate, and overwhelming worry. My chest throbbed like and eraser had taken a bite out me. My head pounded like the aftermath of a brain attack. And my lungs felt like they were being beat to hell. My eyes fluttered open only to come face to face with none other than fang. He was leaving my down to my lips and the pain in my lungs subsided. He didn`t even see that I was conscious. I was still out of it but I missed him being that close to me. I heard a pathetic moan but it sounded distant. I realized it came from me. I blushed making me feel light headed. The world spun into focus and I felt suddenly sick to my stomach. Fangs head snapped up at my moan and his yes connected with mine. They contained overwhelming hurt and sadness. I slowly smile reassuringly. Fang?" I managed to croak out. He silently acknowledged that he heard me. And his eyes bored into mine. My stomach twisted with guilt and nausea. "I think I`m going to throw up." I croaked. He quickly and gently carried me to the bathroom and sat me down by the toilet. I proceeded to barf up everything I had eaten today. All the while he held by hair nervously. I heard the ambulance pull up outside of the tiny hotel. There were door slams and the first responders appeared a minut or 2 later.

**A/N sorry that chapter was major filler but it needed to happen. the title will make sense soon. I won`t be able to update for a while because i am going to my grandparents farm and their connection sucks. pay attention to what iggy said this chapter. love does conquer all in a way in this story but with a some extra help. great now i sound more cryptic than the voice. or should i say gab- ouch! my computr just hit me for trying to ruinj the story. i will give you one hint. 6 angels and the fallen one.**

.


	3. fall of an angel

(A/N): hello fellow fiction connoisseurs… okay umm should I continue the story? I`ve only gotten one review on thousands of words and I want to hear feedback! I would really appreciate reviews. And now I'm setting a review cap. Until I get 15 measly reviews I`ll have my finger on the delete button


End file.
